1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clothing, and more particularly to gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuous demand for new and fashionable clothing, including gloves. A common problem for individuals with long fingernails who wear gloves is the discomfort created by the contact between the nail and the enclosed end of the glove. The hand does not fit into the glove properly. The pressure on the nail can be great when the hand is grasping tightly or holding heavy objects. This pressure can cause the nails to bend, crack, and even break.
It is known to provide openings in gloves for a variety of purposes. Some of these purposes are utilitarian, while others are more closely related to fashion. Inventions representing the former purpose include Chappel, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,097, which discloses a video game protective glove in which the fingertips are exposed for sensitivity and feel of the controls while protecting the remainder of the user's finger from abrasions, calluses, and bruises. Hamm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,012, discloses a bowling glove in which the non-bowling fingers are sheathed in finger portions of the glove, while the bowling fingers project freely therethrough. Other representative patents include Burden, U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,824; Gamet, French Patent No. 975.328; and Krumbiegel, French Patent No. 750.292. A representative invention of the latter category is disclosed by Lazarian, U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,030. Lazarian discloses a glove for jewelry display in which apertures are positioned such that jewelry can project through the glove where it can be seen by others. Einhorn, French Patent No. 937.147 is also representative of this class.
Penna, U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,570, discloses a ladies glove in which a number of openings in the finger stalls expose the fingernails of the wearer. Transparent covers can be provided to cover the openings. The openings expose substantially the entire nail and subject the nail to abrasion and damage even when the glove is worn. Penna does not disclose a means for adjusting the size of the opening to suit the wearer.
It would be desirable to provide a new and fashionable type of glove. It would also be desirable to provide a glove for individuals with long fingernails whereby the fingernails could project through the tip of the finger stall to allow the glove to fit properly and to increase the comfort of the wearer. It would further be desirable to provide a glove which would substantially protect the nail while permitting others to view a substantial portion of the color of the nail. It also would be desirable to provide a glove which would be adjustable to the dimensions of the wearer's fingernails.